


Dark, Deep Scars

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Angel Dust x Husk [Hazbin Hotel] (One-shots) 💙♡ [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Angel Dust cares about him, Angst, Attraction, Cuddling, Feelings, Gay, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sad, Scars, Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Staring, Thinking, Warm, about everything and of him, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: '..the feeling is cold. Don't be alone inside. This life, you can never be reborn within. I came this far, erase my scars...'
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Angel Dust x Husk [Hazbin Hotel] (One-shots) 💙♡ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140050
Kudos: 12





	Dark, Deep Scars

**Author's Note:**

> 'I never thought I'd feel this.. Broken down inside. Living with myself, nothing but lies. I always thought I'd make it. But never knew I'd let it get so bad. Living with myself is all I have. I feel numb.. Living in a world so cold, wasting away. Living in a shell with no soul.. Living in a world so cold.. Do you ever feel me? Do you ever look deep down inside.. Staring at yourself, paralyzed? I feel numb.. Living in a world so cold, wasting away. Living in a shell with no soul.. Living in a world so cold...' 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××
> 
> 'All I want is to feel a bit. We could fall in love, you could slit my wrist. I could tell you now that they both 'gonna feel the same. I've been wide awake, I've been blacking out.. I remember when I used to feel (it was beautiful). But I guess that's something you can steal (and I lost it all). What have I been running from? How did I become so numb? I'm so numb.. What have I been running from? How did I become so numb? All I want is a night of sleep. You could knock me out, I could rest in peace. I don't mind if I get to close my eyes. I've been day to day, I've been dying slow. If you find a way, could you let me know? I remember when I used to feel (it was beautiful). How did I become so numb? I'm so numb. What have I been running from? How did I become so numb? All I want is to feel a bit. All I want is to feel a bit..'
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××
> 
> This is a slight sequel to my other one-shot with these two guys, called 'Addicted To That Feeling', since it connect to that one-shot in some ways 💙💜 Like that mention in it of Husk & Angel Dust spending nights together, sometimes ♡

That night was dark, just like always. It had a darkness to it, mixed in with that red moon. It's almost nice to stare at, that shade of moonlight. Although still dark, it was hell after all. 

Husk was sitting down on the couch, staring out there through the glass of a window, in those thoughts. He missed that coldness of a late evening, especially when it rained. He really does miss it, honestly. 

He gets up, standing now. He was walking away from there. He headed somewhere else. To be just by himself while staying lost in thought. He walked down the hallway (after he went upstairs). 

Then he stopped by a door. Just for a second. It was Angel Dust's room. He reached out to it. He almost knocked on there. But he doesn't, he had decided not to. He sighed quietly. After that, he was heading towards his own room. 

Husk didn't knock on that door, for a reason. Because he knew what would happen, if he did. He has spent nights alone with Angel Dust. Now he just wanted to be by himself. 

He walked into his room, closing the door behind himself. He didn't lock it though. He was breathing, in a quiet way. Unable to relax, his nerves getting him. 

Husk drank some more of his bottle of alcohol, that whiskey he loves. He takes a long sip, trying not to think about anything. He finished that bottle, throwing it against a wall. He watched as it had shattered into pieces, falling onto the ground. 

He gritted his teeth, frustrated with himself. 'Why am I feeling this way..?' he had thought. He didn't know why. Or maybe he did. He didn't know, he wasn't sure at all, not really anyway. He was going through something. Not knowing why, he didn't understand it. 

Husk breathed heavily, out of it in emotion, just feeling that and nothing else. At the moment, for now. He scratched that wall, deeply, with his sharp claws. It was something cats do to relieve stress, after all. 

He goes for that mirror next, after that, breaking it. He gazed over at this, staring into his reflection. In that broken mirror, which was shattered as well. He also stared at all of that broken glass on that ground. In a way, it made him feel better too, strangely enough. 

That's when he closed his eyes. His mind faded, thinking for a bit, deep in these thoughts. He thought about him, again now. He realized it, but he still does that. He really thought about everything. 

It wasn't just because of his memories in his past, he also struggled with his feelings for that other male, this younger guy. That flirtatious spider demon. 

Because of him, he couldn't think straight (no pun intended). His undead heart would start beating faster, just from being around him. When he's with him, everything feels better. Just by being with Angel Dust. 

It's been so long, very many years in fact, since he has felt this way for someone else. Especially another guy, that demon made him feel different, almost alive again. Now he didn't know what to do. He didn't mean to get attached to him. Now he has and he can't get rid of those thoughts about _him_. 

That's when he remembered something that he had once said, awhile ago, again.. 

_"I lost the ability to love years ago.."_

So apparently that wasn't true anymore, it seemed like. 

Husk sighed softly, with his low voice. He thought about it all now. He knew that this was the truth. That deep down inside, within himself, that he was starting to feel once again. Even with knowing that he has scars of his own, in his apparent cold soul. 

Still unable to ignore these feelings that he has. It seemed like everything was getting hard. Now at least. 

He kept his eyes closed. But then he opened them, when he heard something, a noise like someone had knocked on his door. 

Husk snapped out of it. Out of those thoughts, in his mind. He walked over there. He opens that door. Slowly enough to see that person. He realized who it was, opening it more. 

It was Angel Dust, naturally. Just him that was there and standing in front of Husk. 

"..Angel-?" Although Husk got cut off, even before he could really say anything. Not to ask why he was here though, because he knows the reason. 

Angel Dust had a slight smirk as he walked in there, shutting that door closed behind him. He gets even closer to him. 

He leaned down, over Husk. He kissed him, on the lips, passionately even. He does that in a way, like he meant it. 

That made Husk blush darkly, although he didn't push him away, knowing what Angel Dust's intentions are. 

They've done this before, nights ago actually. Standing in the doorway, then walking into a room and shutting it close behind them, just to share a kiss. Just for awhile, secretly. 

Both guys have spent time together, during late nights, just to kiss and even touch each other for hours. Nothing more, other than that. Even if they knew that this couldn't last forever. That they both feel something for one another. 

Angel Dust pulled apart from him, as he looked around that room. Then he gazed over at him once again. He was still staring at Husk, for a bit longer. After awhile (it just seemed like), he smiled softly at him. Within a slight grin, a soft smirk. 

"Rough night?" he asked him, while he smirked even more, though softer than usual. 

"..yeah, you could say that." Husk said, his voice was low, yet quiet and silent. But just enough for that other male, this younger guy, to hear him. 

Angel Dust grinned a bit more, still smirking. "Well, then let me help you out, Husk~ I'II calm you down, to let you relax~" 

Husk blushed at that. He shaked his head though. Since he decided not to. His heart ached, unbearably because of his own reasons, not knowing if Angel Dust felt the same way for him. His feelings caused him to think and feel this way, just like that. Because of all this, from everything. 

"..not tonight, Angel. Just leave me alone." he said to him, silently hoping that this other male would get the hint and just leave. Though only half of him thought that way. His other half was even more conflicted. He didn't want Angel Dust to leave him. 

Husk doesn't really want to be alone. He was lonely as ever. That feeling was causing him to have inner sadness, something else that he hasn't felt in awhile. 

Angel Dust noticed that from this older male, although he didn't say anything about it. But he didn't leave that room either. He talked to him. "Fine.." 

Husk heard that, his heart aching more. Honestly, he thought that it would break. Just like that broken mirror near them. So instead of saying anything else, he nodded at that. 

He walked over to that bed, getting on there and lying down. He was on his side. He wasn't facing him, while his stare was on the wall. 

Then he just waited for Angel Dust to leave, for him to be alone again now. He thought that this other male would. Until he felt something else, that Angel Dust had gotten close to him. 

Angel Dust didn't want to leave him, he wanted to stay with Husk. Even if just for a bit longer. He realized that this older male, that cat demon, had thought something else. So he decided to tell him what he thought. 

"..but I won't leave you alone. I'm gonna stay with you." he said that, in a loving tone of voice, into Husk's ear. He wanted to do that for him. Because he does feel something for this other male, secretly though. He would tell him the truth when it was the right time, for now he just lays down with Husk. Staying there, with him, once again now. 

Husk felt that, noticing this. His blush darkened as he almost shivered at that feeling of Angel Dust being so close and very warm while his body was leaning on him. He resisted it, an urge and temptation, that want for him. Instead he was just staying where he was, in this other male's slight grip on him. He also nearly purred, resisting that as well. 

That's when he said something else to Angel Dust, not staring at him either too, just out of feeling a bit flustered already. "..fine, do what you want." 

Angel Dust kept his smirk, although lovingly and softly. Warmly, filled with some affection to it. "Oh, I will.." 

Husk didn't say anything to that. He just closed his eyes, keeping them shut, although not too tightly. He was falling asleep, slowly. Just from that warm feeling from Angel Dust, also loving this. Even if he didn't admit it out loud. 

Angel Dust was getting even closer to him. Now he wrapped his arms around Husk, holding him close, in a warm embrace. He was being loving again. Something that he only shows towards Husk, when they're alone together, just for him. He stayed there, with him. 

He puts his chest and stomach against Husk's back. While he was spooning him from behind. He even leaned down, over him (being slightly shorter than Husk). 

Then, after that, he kissed Husk's neck. In an affectionate way, feeling how warm and soft it was. 

Husk felt all of that, although he didn't seem to mind this. He still had a blush, underneath that dark fur. He actually wanted to stay with him, close to Angel Dust. Just for a bit longer. He felt warmer than ever before. It's from being with him, around Angel Dust. 

He breathed quietly, almost calmly. His chest was rising and falling as he's breathing. 

Angel Dust noticed that. He watched Husk, while he eyed him. His eyes, those different and unique shaded hues, on this older male. 

They kept cuddling, for awhile. They stayed there, alone together and in that embrace. They were taking in each other's warmth, even their sweet scents. They're loving it. They felt loved, just from being close, especially that. With everything else. 

Both guys cuddled against each other, with their warm bodies closer than ever, nuzzled comfortably. 

They stay together, sleeping peacefully. In this nice silence, for the rest of that night (even if it's always dark there anyway). Under that dim lighting of this red moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💜
> 
> Also, apparently, it was 'HuskerDust Week' of 2021 when I wrote this xD I just written it because I felt like it/wanted to, I thought of it & I was inspired to, so I wrote it xDD Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed it 💙


End file.
